<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Froggy Mariala by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571779">Froggy Mariala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Games, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprig and Polly accidentally summon the ghost of a weird girl while playing a cursed game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was reading a book but she hears a ghostly moan</p><p>Anne said "Oh no"</p><p>Anne walked to Sprig and Polly </p><p>Anne said "Sprig Polly what are you doing"</p><p>Sprig said "We're playing a game called Froggy Mariala"</p><p>Polly said "It's about a ghost girl who seeks revenge on those bullies"</p><p>Anne said "Just like Bloody Mary my friends forced me to play this creepy game I got so scared and I call my parents."</p><p>Sprig said "Wow that is scary"</p><p>Sprig and Polly continued playing a game</p><p>Anne facepalmed</p><p>Anne continued reading a book until she sees a zombie worm</p><p>Anne screamed</p><p>Anne tried to catch it but a zombie worm crawled into her head through her ear</p><p>Anne said "Oh no"</p><p>A zombie worm crawled to a soft pink brain</p><p>A zombie worm was about to eat it but he hears a voice</p><p>"Hey! Don't eat my brain will you please stop entering my head it's start to get annoying"</p><p>A zombie worm let out a cute hmmph</p><p>A zombie worm crawled out of Anne's ear</p><p>Anne picked up a zombie worm as she walked out of a family wagon</p><p>Anne puts a zombie worm in a flower bed</p><p>Anne said "Don't make me catch you here again!"</p><p>A zombie worm nodded</p><p>Anne returns to a family wagon.</p><p>Anne was about to read a book but she hears a creepy woman cackle.</p><p>Anne said "Uh-oh that's not good"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sprig and Polly walked into a bathroom and turned off the light</p><p>Sprig lit the candles</p><p>Sprig said "Alright there goes"</p><p>Sprig take a deep breath</p><p>Sprig and Polly said "Froggy Mariala Froggy Mariala Froggy Mariala"</p><p>Thunder crashing</p><p>A skeletal arm rises from the mirror</p><p>Sprig and Polly screamed</p><p>Another skeletal arm rises from the mirror</p><p>A skeleton rises from the mirror</p><p>Muscles and skin formed around a skeleton and formed into a girl with long messy black hair that covers her face. She wears a tattered white dress.</p><p>Sprig and Polly said "Oh no"</p><p>Sprig said "We accidentally summon a ghost!"</p><p>Polly said "We gotta stop her!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>